1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus provided with the display device, and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a flexible display device that can be folded like a paper (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-065173, for example). Such a flexible display device is useful for achieving an electronic apparatus excellent in portability and capable of displaying large pictures.
However, there is a problem that the flexible display is inferior in durability.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can be folded and, at the same time, have high durability, and a method for manufacturing the display device.